Sealed Secrets
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: "The ocean understands better than people. It does not judge. It simply listens and seals your secret into its depth."


**_Note: _**_Hiya, guys! :D Here's another one-shot. This piece was inspired a few days ago when I went with my family to the beach and I kind of did what I always do when I go there-not telling you! I do not want to spoil the story. But then it stroke me! And here you go! :)_

_Enjoy! I hope you like it!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Pokemon! _

_-.-_

_**Sealed Secrets**_

Misty Waterflower knew that this was crazy.

Here she sat, on the big rock viewing the sparkling wet carpet commonly known as the ocean—her favourite spot of all time. The sun was dipping low, and a single path of gold formed in the middle of the ocean, stretching towards her. Misty smiled slightly as she felt the salty breeze tease her free locks.

The smile faded as she remembered exactly why she was sitting in front of the ocean. She needed to get it out of her system. And since she couldn't talk to anyone about it, Misty came to this crazy conclusion that she wanted to talk to someone that would not speak back and just listen.

In the end, it wasn't a _someone_ that she decided to talk to.

_This is crazy,_ Misty chided, frowning. _But I am here, so maybe I should just..._

She took a deep breath—totally unaware of the presence behind her.

"I feel stupid," she began honestly. "But I need to get this off my system. And I know that you'll listen and won't judge me. It's not something bad, really—at least, not for me."

The waves lapped, urging her on.

"Well, he has been my best friend ever since I fished him out of the river with his Pikachu when we were just ten years old. He stole my bike and then fried it." she paused, frowning. "This reminds me, he _still_ owes me a bike."

The breeze teased her cheeks.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand, I am in a dilemma. I think that I am going crazy since I have been constantly thinking about him and noticing things that I normally wouldn't notice."

The waves crashed against the sand, almost questioningly.

"Like what?" Misty voiced, tilting her head. A small smile tugged her lips up. "When he's nervous or embarrassed, he runs his hand through his hair or scratches the back of his head. When he's confused, he furrows his brows. He gets excited when he sees a new Pokémon or when he wins a badge or a league—his eyes would light up and he would pose that silly pose of his."

She laughed, and the waves overlapped playfully as if laughing with her.

"But the most favourite expression to me is when he's happy. His smile would light up his face and my knees would get all wobbly." She sighed. "Damn him for having this effect on me."

The sun sank lower.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I torture myself with this. But he's my best friend. He'd always been there for me, even though we are almost always in each other's throat. It's not that I want to fight with him—although I do enjoy them." she chuckled. "But the only reason I fight is because it's the only way for me to express what I feel."

She suddenly frowned at the calm scene.

"But he's so stubborn, and childish, and a kid. And sometimes, I swear, he provokes me into our arguments on purpose." She took a deep breath. "He's such an idiot. He doesn't care about anything except new Pokémon, or training, or gyms, or badges, or leagues."

Her eyes blazed.

The waves grew in intensity.

Silence stretched infinitely before her eyes closed and her face softened.

"But it's also what I love most about him." she paused, shaking her head. "No. What I love most about him is his heart. He's so selfless. He cares more about the others around him than himself. He's so caring and sweet with his Pokémon that I am positive he'll be a great father one day."

Her own words made her blush, but she smiled nevertheless.

"You know what? I feel really great talking about this. It's almost like a huge burden is off my shoulders. I would have talked to Brock, but I didn't want to get the 'I told you so' and 'It's about time' looks. And I couldn't talk to Ash for obvious reasons."

She chuckled and the waves grew in intensity again, lapping higher, trying to tell her to be careful—someone was watching her.

But Misty was unaware of that.

The figure took one last look at the beautiful woman in the fading twilight before turning and walking away.

-.-

It was almost dawn.

Ash Ketchum had long since left his sleeping bag and walked along the velvet sand towards the ocean. A thin line of pink stretched at the far end of the horizon. He inhaled the salty wind, his mind racing.

He should have made himself present at that time, he knew. But he had chickened out, and now, he lost his chance.

"Ash?"

_Or maybe not...?_

He turned around, watching as Misty made her way towards him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" she whispered, softly.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I heard movements and woke up to find Pikachu rolling through your empty sleeping bag. I was worried."

Ash smiled. "I'm fine. I just came to watch the ocean."

She turned to it. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

His eyes never left her frame. "Yeah. It is."

He decided to take a chance. Abruptly, he asked, "Why do you think sometimes people come to the ocean to talk?"

Misty's breathing hitched, and she stayed quiet for a minute before replying slowly...

"The ocean understands better than people. It does not judge. It simply listens and seals your secret into its depth."

Ash nodded, thoughtfully. "Is that why you love it so much?"

Her lips curled. "It's part of it."

"Do you think it'll seal my secret?"

She looked at him, confused. "You have a secret?"

"Yes."

"Then tell it."

She turned to walk away, to give him privacy, but his hand reached out and caught her wrist.

"Ash...?"

"Well, I am not really good with words and most of the time, I get confused by my own emotions but lately, I have come to a realization that seemed so simple and natural."

Misty blinked, realizing that he was talking to the ocean, but his thumb was drawing circles on her wrist.

Ash took a deep breath, still looking at the vast water. "It's very simple and I'm not going to elaborate it; I'll just go to the simple truth: I am in love with my best friend."

Misty gasped.

Ash slowly turned to look at her in the eye, addressing the ocean still. "I love Misty Waterflower."

As the first rays of the sun broke out through the sky, Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower shared their blissful, first kiss—the first of many to come.

At their feet, the waves overlapped and the ocean's sound echoed happily, sealing their secrets deep into its depth.

**_Note: _**_Err...? Review, please? :)_


End file.
